What Hurts The Most: Dovewing & Ivypool
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Dovewing has lost the most important cat in her whole entire life, and it eats her up inside. Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Bluestar see this. Will the starclan cats assist her? VERY ENJOYABLE STORY/SONG


"Hey XxSilverstardustxX here! Before I start I'd like to tell you that this is about Dovewing and Ivypool. The Song is called "What Hurts The Most" and the lyrics to the song are in the bold font while the story is in this normal font. Okay thanks, enjoy!"

Dovewing looked at the body of her best friend and her sister lying on the floor, blood pouring from her wound in her side. _I-Ivypool… _The pale gray warrior yowled in pain from seeing her sister lying motionless in the center of the clearing where the battle between the Dark Forest, and the clans were battling. Every cat stopped fighting and watched as the she-cat raced over to her sister's side. "Ivypool! Ivypool! Wake up! Common you have to wake up!" Dovewing felt tears rush from her eyes as she cried for her sister to open her dark blue eyes once again and letting her know she'd be okay.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

Hawkfrost and Tigerstar padded to stand in front of Dovewing; the two toms smirking at the she-cats pain, "She'd be alive if she hadn't betrayed _US_" Hawkfrost took his paw and swiped his claws down Ivypool's muzzle ripping it to where it would leave three scars. The pale gray she-cat growled angrily and tackled Hawkfrost to the ground, "You monster! Y-You killed my sister!" Hawkfrost laughed as Dovewing pinned him down by the neck where her claws were just poking at his throat. "I'll kill you for taking my sister from me!"****

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

The tom threw Dovewing off and sent her flying into her sister's dead body, "If you miss her so much, join her!" Hawkfrost lunged at the unprepared she-cat with her claws extended; Dovewing widened her eyes and felt her whole body freeze. This was it; she was going to die... _At least I'll be with Ivypool..._ At that moment Hawkfrost disappeared from her sight and slammed into the ground. "You will not harm my sister Hawkfrost, I may not be alive but I am a StarClan cat now." Dovewing looked shocked to see her sister standing in front of her once again. Only her pelt was beautiful, and starry. ****

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Hawkfrost growled and the two fought furiously, the battle war beginning once again and Dovewing knew she'd help her sister defeat Hawkfrost. She jumped into the battle and swiped her claws across his face forcing him to close his eye tightly, "I'll kill you for that you stupied-furball!" he growled but he didn't remember that Ivypool was right beside Dovewing and the she-cat bit into his neck, "N-no..." Hawkfrost stood and stared at the she-cats in disbelief that they'd beaten him now. ****

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

The two stared at Hawkfrost; he growled and fell to the ground. His eyes were blazing, "I'll be back, watch your backs..." the tom began to fade away from their sight, he'd finally be gone and he wouldn't be able to hurt or kill any other cat ever again. The same went for his father Tigerstar, because Mistystar and Firestar had killed him so he'd never hurt anyone again. _Good-reddens Hawkfrost, you will NOT be missed by anyone. _****

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

The clans of cats stood in front of their warrior ancestors, Firestar was dipping his head in respect to his former leader Bluestar along with Mistystar. "Thank you Firestar, we've finally gotten rid of the dark forest. She licked his head, as a blue-gray tom padded beside her, "Nice fighting skills Mistyfoot- er um... I mean Mistystar." The she-cat purred and licked the toms head, "Thank you my brother Stonefur." The cats we're preparing to say goodbye before Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang raced up to Firestar.

"Yellowfang it is nice to see you, as the same goes for you Spottedleaf." Firestar mewed happily; he must've been pleased to see his friends again. "Likewise Firestar," Yellowfang purred and then turned to Bluestar, "We cannot leave, not yet at least." The blue-gray leader looked at the former medicine cat with a wondering expression. "Explain yourself Yellowfang." The clan leader waited for the elderly cat to speak but the beautiful Spottedleaf explained for her. She said Dovewing had lost a very important cat in her life, and ThunderClan wouldn't be the same without her. She was referring to Ivypool!

"I see what you both mean," Bluestar purred the she-cat and called for the spirit of Ivypool to stand in front of her and Firestar called for Dovewing to stand next to him. "I Bluestar, along with Spottedleaf and Yellowfang of StarClan grant our clanmate Ivypool a second chance in life. Ivypool do you promise to continue to serve you're clan and protect it as well as you did today?" Ivypool looked shocked, but she was quick to answer, "Yes Bluestar." The starry warriors purred at her answer and each pressed their noses to her head causing a bright light to shine and Ivypool disappeared with them for a few moments. Dovewing stayed silent, she had no idea what was going on. "Dovewing, a voice called from behind her. The pale warrior turned to see her sister behind her smiling. "Ivypool!" she yowled tackling her sister happily.

Firestar looked to where the three cats had reappeared in front of him, "Thank you Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Bluestar." The three cats nodded and the StarClan cats vanished from their sight and the sky grew bright as the stars apeared.


End file.
